H.A. Sop
'Self Introduction: H.A. Sop' Hiya! I'm Hyun Ae!!! so, I was told everybody is recording stories? Ok! This'll be fun hehe. Well, I was born May 30th, 2057 . Born in the bland state of "Minnesnowta" but moved to Oregon at 2 and raised there.I'm Korean but I know basically nothing about the culture, I know more Russian by now then I do Korean, though I hope to pick it back up soon! Anyway hmm what else about me.. I'm a gun nut and a big alcoholic! chardonnay, Zinfandel, vodka, cider, you name it I've probably tried it. But, I've been trying to be moderate on drinking recently. Boring I know, but I have my reasons! So, I guess my story is formed on revenge. But, where do I start? I guess when I was 21, I was In college for visual art and marketing. I had been dating a guy older then me who was quiet but smart. He worked as a scientist but he didn't get to tell me much about his work. I didn't care, I was young and naive and he was sweet and made me smile. It was peaceful for a good little while... But, nothing that simple and safe lasts long. One day he was acting like a wreck when he got to my place for movies after work. I mean he was always more stressed after work, but this was insane. He looked like he had ran straight over. I was worried of course, But I didn't know if I could ask about it. I didn't have to. He looked at me quietly for about a minute. He calmed himself, and told me everything. All the horrors he dealt with, all the lack of morality, all the stuff he shouldn't have. Particularly what had happened that day.. uh, sorry I'm being quite dark aren't I? well anyway, point is he had fucked up real bad. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do except to get him away from that place. But. After spilling everything he seemed back to himself. Even though I wasn't keen on waiting. He just told me we'd figure it out tomorrow. Tomorrow being the day I worked early in the morning at the cafe. Tomorrow being the day I came back and there was only a note . "I'll fix this." . A week later I got a formal apology letter from "the foundation" and a notification of his passing. I knew though, I knew what the cowards had really done. So I hadn't drank yet, even though half a year of me being legal to had passed, and lots of people are drinkers in high school . But that was the night I started to drink . and drink. and drink! This of course lead to hangovers and crabbiness that got me fired. whoops! and I had the silly thought that I still had to graduate college. Sooo I thought, what new job would work with a sad alcoholic? Well I ran into my new temporary career from a teacher in my worst class.Also one mandatory to graduate. I failed the final so she called me in. I was tipsy, and I said the silly words "I'll do anything!" then she looked me up and down..slowly. I shivered, but she said alright, she handed me 50 bucks and then what happened next.. Well, to be blunt. she stripped me down right there in her office and took my virginity. Yes, a female. That surprise you? I guess I can see why. anyway, the details after that are hazy. I worked in prostitution for two years in college and about a year after I graduated, It was odd.. like, it was me, but my choices were made by some drunk slut. But I had one clear minded policy, use damn protection, regardless of the gender of my... uh, client? I don't know what to call them. Once somebody tried to force me to do it without a condom and I punched him in the nose before he could pin me down, and beat him to a pulp! after all . I've always been soooo strong! even though I'm so short and cute!! which makes it easy to dodge attacks. after that they knew not to mess with me, or the few that tried to were met with similar injury. It was sick and sad. Any time I was sober I was miserable . But I still kept a fake smile on me! its so easy to fool people with a simple expression haha. Then I met dear Ol' Aki. to review, I was 24 at this point. It was after my work for the night was done. She came up and I thought she wanted to set up an.. appointment? again,don't really know what to call it. I thought this since we were just outside. But she asked me if I knew about some group called the foundation. I instantly sobered up and was very angry. I pinned Aki to the wall and she just chuckled . I know now that she let me, I'm no legitimate match to Aki. Then she said "quite strong for a drunk slut, I mean I'm quite sexual too. but even I haven't stooped as low as you have" this made me let go out of self frustration. She asked to talk to me over a smoke and I thought why the hell not. It was the only time I smoked, didn't like it. it wasn't my cup of vodka as they say..hm? tea? no. I'm pretty sure its vodka.. anyway! At the end of our chat Aki offered to get me a better career. one that was more Illegal but more fun and more money. When she told me what it was, I accepted. I had nothing to loose and I knew the basics of a gun from a class I had taken in my free time. So I started to train and improve my skills. Most the work I had to do was on my own.But Aki helped me a little. I changed my looks drastically, which got me my causal clothes and with my wonderful colorful hair!! Its quiet Cute I think. But I keep going on silly side notes! I used what I had saved from my prostitution job to buy a basic M4 Carbine and then when I had the money I upgraded to my As-50 and my CZ-75, which were nicknamed in my new mind frame of this work. Aki taught me how to get jobs and for a while I went on my own. I was mobile to save myself housing costs. I met a dude named Asher who taught me akimbo shooting in exchange for tolerating his presence. But his impulsive energy got to me after about a year. At 30, after 6 years of being a criminal. I had started to get bored. I was easily able to carry myself with these jobs. And I was curious about what had gotten Aki to bring me to this career. I found Aki, though I had to go to lots of connections to find her since it had been a while. And I finally confronted why she asked me about the foundation. She evaded answering my question, but she told me "There's a doctor in Russia who hates the foundation. If you hate the foundation as much as him, Here's his address." So, with my mind set on revenge and anger. I got myself smuggled into a plane by what I'm going to keep unknown means, and I got to Russia. I hot wired a car, got myself some good alcohol and was on my way to the address. Now this is where the story gets a little sweet and soft. With the evening I met Simon Peterson. I'm sure it was odd to him. Some tiny girl with colorful hair and an assault rifle strapped to her back asking him to enter his house. But what can I say? I was excited. Very excited, and drunk. No surprise there. But with my obvious common goal against the foundation he let me stay for the night. Which became a few nights, and as we planned our attack on one of the foundations.. We got to know each other, and neither of us had really been close to anyone for a while.. Eventually he offered for me to stay and although cautious at first I'm so glad I have!! I started to genuinely be happy and I had much more fun with our work. So, now we live together and work together and are really happy. He's taught me even more about guns then I could hope for. He gave me a VHS-K2 as a gift for moving in, though he didn't need to, and later helped teach me about some gun modding with a new mac 11! I joined the Payday Re-evolved group he, Aki, Nate and (ugh) Asher are in. We have various intense heists we go on. A recent one went really awry but we all survived..This lead to the disbandment of the group for the most part, and lead me to have a second apartment in California for work.. Otherwise me and Sci-fi spend time with small jobs or with at home science projects. I People have started to joke that I'm the doctors assistant. Which is silly but kinda true. I've also started intense sniper improvement training under "kapkan"'s key teaching. Hope there wasn't a recording time limit on this, if there is then oops! This has been ridiculous but kinda good for me to talk about it. Bye!!! See you bums around haha. Category:Self Introduction